A Snake in the Stars
by queersonchandeliers
Summary: harry finds family in unsuspecting ways
1. People Who Care

I lay withering in pain. The sun is beating down on me, drying my dark, crimson, blood. My vision is blurry and I keep looking around but I can't see the outline of my glasses anywhere. A tremble goes down my spine as I begin to weep.

"Oh! Lord!" a tall lady with long, dark hair steps over me. She kneels, her knees by my face. Her hair moves softly as the wind decides to creep by us. "what happened?" my face is likely to already be swollen, and the crusted blood is not helping my look. She places her small, soft hand on mine over my stomach, "who did this to you?" I stare blankly back at her. "did your stomach get hurt?" I nod my head, not caring that its only rubbing more sand into my hair "Margaret! Will you help me get this boy to the house?" a wider set woman walks over, she wears black, generic trainers and thick, bout-cut jeans. She gets to my spot in-between the swings and the merry-go-round. And carefully scoops me up, she continues to walk past Dudley and his crew, they probably sent me some dirty looks, but all I cared about was the pain that was surrounding my body like a strait jacket that I just couldn't break free from. We got to a quiet, lavender and brown corner house. It was across the street from the park. Ruby sat by me and stroked my hair. I noticed they had a large number of cats, seven, I had counted so far.

"Margaret getting some bandages, will you please tell me what happened?" the waterworks started again, I was silently crying in a strangers home, sitting on a strangers bed, with my head in a strangers lap. She reached in my pocket and pulled out my wallet then unfolded it. "so, its Harry?" I make an odd movement with my head symbolizing a yes. " oh, you live right down the street! Should I call your parents?

"My parents are dead" my voice sounds like a croak from a frog with asthma.

"who do you love with?"

"my aunt and uncle, but they don't care, cause tomorrow I come of age and I'm no longer theirs."

"tomorrows your birthday?"

I nod my head again. Now I sit up, ignoring the pain.

"so why are you all messed up?"

"my cousin beat me up"

"why?" a lone tear then fell down my face, I wiped it away quickly "you would hate me"

"I don't think so, I only wish to love everyone" she wasn't going to stop, for such a pretty girl, she was stubborn

"Im gay" it comes out a small squeak, barely audible. And soon I'm sobbing again, hormones getting to my head and drowning my common sense.

"shh, its okay, shh" we wait for Margaret in silence, my face is damp and tight from the tears. Margaret comes in with the bandages. Ruby helps me out of my shirt and Margaret starts to clean my cuts, I guess they would be qualified as blunt force trauma. Margaret is slow and patient.

"don't worry, I work at a hospital" she says, not knowing that I really didn't care, as long as she wasn't making me worse, she could do whatever.

"Harry, how about you stay here, you know, until you can get out of your uncles house? I expect someone will come for you tomorrow" I look up to her in confusion.

"Harry...your Harry potter?" Margaret seems as if a lightly went of in her head.

"how, how do you know me" trying to get the facts strait about my neighborhood is giving me a headache.

"let me introduce myself, Im Ruby Alexandra Figg, Im a squib like my mother, and this is my girlfriend, Margaret Leslie Linkhart, she's a witch, she doesnt use magic much anymore" she was miss figgs daughter, which made since because she had an astounding number of cats.

"so your daughter?" she nodded her head in agreement "and your gay?" another nod cleared up my thoughts, if anyone in little winning thought compassion it was miss figg.

"so would you like to stay here tonight?" ruby asked again, while Margaret finished bandaging my side.

"I, uh, I couldn't impose" I really wanted to, but I knew it would make Vernon mad, he had planned a large dinner with some friends for me to cook.

"I insist" there she was being stubborn again.

"I guess, then" I mean, if Margaret was a witch she could tell someone where I was, or I could send hedwig.

"great!" she clapped her hand together "Margaret! Will you go get his things?"

"oh! There's no need" I objected "really you have done so much! I can get them!" then ruby sent me this face, a face that let me know that she did what she wanted, and I couldn't stop her "okay" I complied. Once Margaret was gone ruby put on some tea to boil.

"so who is coming to pick you up? Tomorrow I mean?" I wondered if she was in tune enough with the wizarding world to know the names of the people I would talk about.

"uh, my boyfriend" I wondered if I should say his name, I knew she would get it out of me anyway "Draco"

"Malfoy?" great, I thought, she DID know them "his father was head boy when Margaret was a first year!" this is an interesting development.

"so Margaret was a slytherin?" that's odd, she was really quiet but seemed loyal and smart. "I would have expected her to be in ravenclaw, or hufflepuff" ruby laughs at this and hands me a cup of tea.

"she can be very ambitious, she's just quiet about it" one of the cats jumps from the book shelf into Ruby's lap.

Meanwhile, Margaret rang the door bell of the Dursleys household.

"Petuniaaa!" a deep voice bellowed from the other side of the doorway

"Vernon! Don't scream so loudly! The neighbors will think you have gone mad!"

"then get the damn door and Ill stop screaming!" the door then opened to a stressed-out, overly-tan, frizzy haired woman.

"hello?"

"Im here to collect harry's things"


	2. Awkward Encounter

In the morning, I felt quite sick. I stumbled to the bathroom, finding it based on a vague memory. I Emptied the small amount of food i had ate yesterday. Then I looked at my wrist watch.

_5:30 a.m. _

I heard the sloshing of water and looked to my right at the claw footed bath that had been painted a grayish lavender. Then he realized that there was someone IN the bath.

"Oh my god!"

Margaret sat in the bath, many bubbles saved her Privates from being shown...she looked up and placed the magazine she was reading on her chest, making it a little less awkward for me...

"Feeling better?" she said quietly

"Much, thanks" I shifted uncomfortably "Um, you are up real early" I tried to focus my attention on something else than standing here awkwardly with my neighbors-daughters-naked girlfriend in the bath. I looked out the window, it was raining again.

"Out of habit, I suppose" this made sense, she was a nurse, must have awful started to stand in the bath. "oh um" I was somewhat frozen then I turned around. Soon the door opened and Margaret left the bathroom in a thick, green towel. We sat on the sofa, I was very uncomfortable sitting with Margaret, she unsettled me.

"Ruby wont be up for at least two hours"

"Oh?"

"I think I know, why you do that" she looked at my stomach, my hand resting on it, rubbing it unintentionally.

"Its just a bruise"

"No its not" She is a Slytherin, and I will never doubt ruby again. "I think, that your a carrier" at that moment i wanted to be a chameleon, to turn into the floral print of the couch and wait their for the three hours until ruby woke up. I was not a chameleon.

"I have not told Draco yet"

We were silent for a long time.

"When?"

"Tonight! i swear" I cut her off

"Shh, I was not going to tell anyone"

"I think I am going to go back to bed"

"okay, oh, uh, what do you want, you know, for your birthday?" this was to much, presents? "oh! no no no! This is present enough" I motioned to the guest room

"well what is your favorite flavor of cakes?"

"strawberry! with chocolate icing!" out loud it sounded revolting but in my head it sounds great.

"perfect"


	3. New Things

I awake the second time at 8, and I dress, Margaret and I's encounter seemed like a dream that i had years ago, foggy and surreal but i knew that she new. I wonder if she told ruby? i hear the clatter of pans and decide that someone is up. I stride slowly into the kitchen. I am met by ruby who incases me in her arms.  
>"Happy Birthday Harry!" she yells in a sing song voice. she lets me go and spins me around. "You need new cloths! When will Draco be here?"<br>"Um like 230?" I stumble over my words, not really sure what to say.  
>"Shopping!" she is giddy with excitement and claps her hands together<br>"I thought you said she wasn't a morning person?" I ask Margaret  
>Margaret shrugs "oh, I almost forgot, this came for you" she reaches into the back pocket of her faded jeans and pulls out a tan envelope.<br>_Harry James Potter  
>Temporary resident at 562 winging way<br>guest bedroom  
>i tear into the envelope quickly, and a ten pounds muggle money falls out.<br>Harry,  
>I hear from Draco that you're staying with ruby and Margaret at the time being. I am very pleased to hear this. Margaret and I were good friends through school and I know she and ruby will be good to you. I know ruby quite well and i know shes going to take you cloths shopping, she does with everyone, Remus and i are sending a little spending money for you, incase you see anything you wait to see you tonight,<br>Tonks  
><em>I read it and reread it, I havent seen her in three months.  
>"well times a wasting!" Ruby says, moving me along. "breakfast and a quick scrub! We have shopping to do!"<p>

"so your pregnant" Ruby says as she drives  
>"Margaret said she wouldn't tell you"<br>"she didn't, I'm a light sleeper" she turns her head and winks at me, "I think its great"

Time passes  
>I is desensitized to any sensation.<br>"Ruby, are we almost done?"  
>"Yeah, yeah, one last store!"<br>We walk down the long, wide, hall to the middle of the mall.  
>That is where I see it. A small, black blanket with little yellow and white stars on it. I grab Ruby's hand and beg.<br>"Can we please, please go in there?"  
>She giggles "I guess!"<br>So I drag her into the little baby store.

"Look how cute?" she picks it up and examines it. Turning the fleece over in her hands.  
>"Its nice, and cute. Do you want it?"<br>I pay for it with some of the money that Tonks sent me. I cant wait to show Draco, that is after I tell him. The lady at the counter wraps it in tissue paper and lowers it into a box.  
>"There you go!" she hands it to me and eyes Ruby's stomach.<br>"Oh no, I'm not" ruby stumbles over her words  
>"Aorry, I should not have presumed"<br>When we get back to the hallways I almost fall from laughing "I think that she thought you where having MY baby!"  
>she laughs with me "Silly muggle!"<p>

When we get home a strawberry cake with chocolate icing sits on the counter and Margaret stands stirring a pot. I look at my watch _145_.  
>"soup should be done soon"<br>"why don't you go change into one of those pretty new outfits?"  
>I walk back to the guest room and see a door I have never noticed. I look over my shoulder and open the door slowly. Its dark and musty, like it has not ever been used, my eyes take a moment to adjust and when they do I get that it's a babies room, a bassinet, a rocking chair, a changing table, little pastel rainbows on the walls. My palms get sweaty and my knees feel weak. I was never supposed to see this room, I feel like I have walked into a stranger's room. I shut the door and hurry into the guest room. I pick a bag at random and put on the outfit inside. I walk out of the guest room clad in new cloths, shoes, socks.<br>POP  
>the loud distinct pop of apperation fills the house.<br>RING  
>the door bell rings.<p> 


	4. Coming Out

I left most of my old cloths in the guest dresser at ruby and Margaret's house.

We ate cake and i promised to visit soon.

Now were at the burrow, and i walk in, its home and you don't knock when you go home. The shiny new spoon with my face printed on in turns from elsewhere to home. George is the first to greet me. He is missing a clump of hair and it's obvious he has tried to brush his hair over it.

"George! so nice to see you again! What did you do to your head?"

"harry! and um, long story, lots to do with love potions and pygmy puffs" he gives me a hug. Draco coughs and shifts his weight. "Draco! it's nice to see you too!" George hugs him in a tight, brotherly embrace. He looks more than shocked but then he hugs Draco back. "MUM HARRY IS HERE!" he screams after letting Draco go. A flurry of faces go around us, hugging, tugging, comments and kisses are passed around. Soon after we are sat down for dinner, getting no down time. By the time we have eaten dinner and get some alone time we are exhausted.

But i still have to tell Draco, I promised Draco. We go down to the small library set up in the basement a place where Hermione and spend mornings and weekends reading and having conversations about muggles. It's a little 8x10 room filled to the brim with their books and two large leather chairs.

"sit" my voice is shaky and my palms sweat up, my face feels hot and I swallow, making the lump in my throat dryer.

"harry, what's wrong?" I sit down in the other chair. "you have been acting odd all day and I cant read you"

"I would start by asking you if you would stick by me no matter what, but i don't like that approach. I'm just going to say that if you cant accept what I'm going to say then its fine for me to go on my own, but i hope you stay"

"harry..."

"I just don't know how to say it"

"just tell me"

"I'm carrying your child" Draco sighs in relief. My eyes are teary, when did i start

crying? "are you relived?"

"yes, so much" reaches over and pulls me from my chair into his lap. "i though maybe you where sick, or he was back or something worse. This is grand" he kisses me on the lips "who else knows?"

"Ruby and Margaret, that's it, I was going to tell Hermione and Ron next, then have a

'family' meeting"

"guess we should go get Ron and Hermione then"

"are you sure about this? You don't seem surprised or anything."

"I'm positive, I'm happy, ecstatic, i can barley contain it"

"then don't"

...

I'm sitting next to Ron on his bed. Hermione and Draco sit on Neville bed on the

other side of the table. Trevor croaks deeply in his glass tank under the bed.

"As you know Draco and i have been going out for a few years"

"Obviously" Ron grumbles

"Ronald" that shuts him up I continue

"And well, we wanted you too to know before everyone else that, well, were expecting"

the blood drains from Hermione face and her eyes seem to lose focus she stares at the wall "male pregnancy are common in powerful wizards and they are not common but just as safe as regular, heterosexual, woman bearing pregnancy"

Ron grabs me and hugs me ruffly "I'm going to be an uncle!" he chirps "uncle Ronnie!" he giggles, the most girly, ecstatic giggle i have ever heard and it comes from my best friend, who is currently rolling around on the bed.

...

when we tell the family everyone is happy, molly starts on about giving us

the second attic room. "its about the size of the master bedroom" Arthur asks if

this 'development' is common in muggle world. Luna is mystical "my mom had two

fraternal dads" she says before wondering off. Neville claps me on the shoulder.

And the twins grin at us, then one another and hurry away.

"that went well" I'm beaming up at Draco.


End file.
